the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad
The mighty Gundabad faction has had a long and harsh history on the server. The Ancient Scrolls of Morgoth (History) At the dawn of the server players came together to form what would become the single greatest threat to lands west of the Misty Mountains. It started when an angmar orc known as Bubberet built an outpost on the slopes of Mt. Gundabad, the birthplace of Durin the Deathless. Eventaully, more orcs left Angmar to join Bubberet and soon the outpost had grown into one of the greatest places of evil in early server history. This growing threat brought together all of the Dwarven factions, the Rangers of the North, and some of the High Elves. This alliance would cause the unification of the Dwarves into what we know it as today and the Great Northern Alliance. All of the factions led large hosts of their best warriors to the mountain. This war resulted in the cleansing of Mt. Gundabad, the founding of Durin's City, the death of Bubberet, and what most thought of as the death of the faction. What the alliance did not know was that not all the orcs of Mt. Gundabad had perished. For a Black Uruk, an ambassador from Mordor, had been at the Mountain during the attack. This orc would come to be infamous and was known as Gombar The Black. Since most of the Gundabad forces were either butchered or scattered, recapturing the mountain would be impossible. Gombar_The_Black then founded a new stronghold in the infamous Mt. Caradhras. As news of this attempt to ressurect the faction spread, the hordes slowly poured back into the Misty Mountains. Among these orcs was Optomuncher, later known as the butcher. The stronghold was much more sturdy then the outpost at Gundabad, and was carved into the mountain using the same magic and techniques Sauron used to construct Barad-dur and Morannon. The entrance to the stronghold at Mt. Caradhras was a gigantic gate that glowed in the night because of the liquid rock that would seep up from the very heart of the Redhorn. Throughout this rebirth SirWilsonGS and Optomuncher gained infamy as killers and were known to hunt players down that would say anything against them. Even other evil factions, worried by the great expansion, attacked the mountain to try and extinguish the new fire within the faction. Yet, the stronghold proved inpregnable. After the war of Fangorn Gombar The Black disappeared and could not be found. Iluvatar's Bane took up leadership of the great faction to continue the orc chieftain's work. Later, however, SirWilsonGS (GombarTheBlack) returned to Mt. Caradhras. Now Iluvatar's and SirWilsonGS lead Gundabad together. Iluvatars Bane is the war chief of the northern Misty Mountains and rules from Mt. Gundabad. SirWilsonGS rules the southern Misty Mountains and rules from Mt. Caradhras. During the new age of Gundabad many orcs were attracted to the Great evil that was building within the Misty Moutains. Among them was Grievous1138, an admin on the mod's official wiki. Grievous1138 became SirWilsonGS's second in command after the banishment of Optomuncher. Grievous1138 tremendously accelerated the population growth of Gundabad and helped to build up Caradhras. SirWilsonGS went upon a great exodus to seek word from Morgoth (Was Gone for the Summer), and named Grievous1138 as temporary ruler in his stead and the third War Chief of Gundabad. After SirWilsonGS left Grievous initiated his plan. He found eight new members and invited five to live at Caradhras: helper1318, Morgul_Lord, Dr_dalek129, dowshmu, and tac414. These orcs worked tirelessly on Caradhras, which now is almost complete. Some of the new players dug the Great Mine and are forging weapons and armor to supply the entire faction. Then a bomber came and bombed the front gate, ruining the redstone system, and stole thirty orc bombs as well as some armor. The user was banned, and the wandering user Sinthoniel, a friend of Grievous's, aided him in repairing the Great Gate. Grievous and dowsmhu latter warded off two assassins, and helper1318 led a raiding party at Grievous's behest to subjugate a nearby dwarven outposts and killed the thief who lived inside. SirWilsonGS briefly returned to convey what he had heard from The Great Master, he named Lord_Morghash_IV a fourth war chief. The son of Golfimbul, Morghash retook Mount Gram, and continued work on his new capital. The Captain of the Moria orcs (led by Grievous and living in Caradhras), helper1318, built a base at the foot of the Eagle's Eyries. Three orcs took the initiative to re-delve Goblin-Town: SirWilbur, Capt. Percy, and ChillingWalrus. SirWilbur and Helper1318 were competing for the role of the fifth war chief until SirWilbur defected to the filthy dwarves of Erebor. Helper1318 then became the 3rd warchief and now rules from Eagle's Eyrie to Goblin Town. Now the mighty SirWilsonGS has returned, and Grievous1138's plans to retake his home are coming to fruition.... Grievous, War Chief of the Moria Clan and Joetatoe, lord of Isengard, are now preparing to hunt down SirWilbur and remove his accursed head from his foul body. A bounty has been posted by Grievous, as well. Any assassin who wishes to claim the bounty of 20,000 coins must have as witness either an admin or two Caradhras players. The witness must inform Grievous of the assassination for the bounty to be delivered. Any assassin may also keep Wilbur's items. SirWilsonGS enlightened by Morgoth, found that Mt. Caradhras was not strong enough to defend evil from the filth of elves and men. He is currently creating a new and greater plan for Caradhras, so that it will be the dominant power in all of the mountains. As the hour grows late the time of the orc has come... Clans Gundabad is made up of five clans. The''' Gundabad (Northern) Clan is ruled by Iluvatars_Bane. The newest joiners of the faction are currently being sent there to fill the defensive force of the Orkish holy city. From their capital of Mount Gundabad, they plot destruction for all the Free Peoples. Their territory extends from the northernmost parts of the Misty Mountains down to the road, excluding Durin's City... For now. The '''Plains (Western) Clan '''is ruled by Lord_Morghash_IV. The western clan's territory is the spur extending from the Misty Mountains to shield Angmar from the south, the Ettenmoors, the Coldfells, and the Trollshaws. Their capital is at Mount Gram. The '''Goblin Clan is ruled by Helper1318. Their territory is the region around Goblin-Town and Eagles' Eyrie. Their capital is Eagles' Eyrie. The High Mountain '('Central) Clan is ruled by the notorious SirWilsonGS, a black uruk. Their territory extends from the road crossing the Misty Mountains down to their unbreakable capital of Mount Caradhras. This is the most ancient of the existing Gundabad strongholds, being founded within the first month of the existence of the server. This Clan also guards the high pass from any unwanted travelers and extends the reach of Gundabad over all. Their title color is black. The Southern Clan '''is ruled by Grievous1138. The Southern Clan is the largest clan, but currently are merged with the Central Clan, as they were forced in their homes in the southern Misties by the vicious and evil dwarves. Always they plot the retaking of the Dwarrowdelf, and the extermination of dwarfkind. Their only territory so far is Fanuidhol and the mountains between it and Celebdil. Rule Gundabad is ruled by the Council of War Chiefs. Each of them rule from different bases (with the exception of Grievous1138 and SirWilsonGS, who share a base) and have a certain strength. -SirWilsonGS rules the Misty Mountains south of the High Pass and north of Moria from Mount Caradhras. Sir WilsonGS was the first member of the new Gundabad faction and ruled as the Grand Chieftain for ages until he created the warchief system of government. He is exceptional at waging war, drinking vodka, and decapitating his enemies. -Grievous1138 rules as a second for SirWilsonGS from Caradhras. He is great at negotiation and convincing people to join the faction and is a great strategist. -Illuvatars_Bane rules the Misty Mountains north of the high pass (excluding Lord_Morghash_IV's spur) from Mount Gundabad. He is an excellent builder. -Lord_Morghash_IV is a ferocious war chief who rules the Western Spur of the Misty Mountains and the Lone-Lands from Mount Gram. He is a great fighter. -Helper1318 is fiercely loyal to his faction. He is the war chief of the greater Goblin-Town area. Government Gundabad is commanded by the War Chiefs. Each War Chief is of equal power and have their own capitals, making Gundabad harder to defeat. Ranks: War Chiefs: Rulers of seperate areas the faction controls. (Similar to High Lords.) War Chief is the highest rank in the Gundabad Faction. Each War Chief has command over the orcs of his clan, a given area of land and is the commander of a capital fortress. (SirWilsonGS, Iluvatars_Bane, Grievous1138, Lord_Morghash_IV, helper1318) Captain: A captain either commands an outpost or is stationed under a War Chief in a larger stronghold. Captains have the second highest rank in the faction. (Morgul_Lord) Lieutenant: A rank below that of a Captain. They cannot command their own official fortresses but, are usually stationed under captains and warchiefs. These are the orcs at the front lines of battle fighting to preserve the great empire. (TheJullkis, Dowshmu) The Voice of Morgoth: The most prominent Shaman and the religous leader of Gundabad. They have a higher authority than the following ranks. The Voice of Morgoth will live in the Temple of Melkor. (None yet chosen) Shaman: Appointed position that works to spread the worship of Morgoth throughot the lands. They have a higher authority than the following, but lower than the Voice of Morgoth. (dr_dalek129) Weaponsmith: Creates weapons to arm a base or group of Gundabad players. They have equal authority as horde warriors and miner/constructors. (tac414) Miner/Constructor: Works to collect resources as well as set up bases for the hordes of Gundabad. They have the same authority as weaponsmiths and horde warriors. (Rocket_Engineer) Horde Warrior: A member of the Gundabad military force. This is the automatic rank for all wandering players as well as the basic rank for clan members. (Dcatanzaro, steelbender19, CheeseForEvryone) Goblin: The lowest rank in the faction. Goblins are users with under 100 Gundabad alignment. Once Goblin-Town is complete and a Great Goblin is selected, all goblins will be moved to Goblin-Town. Once they gain +100 alignment, they can move to another fortress or stay in Goblin-Town as an overseer. '''NOTE: The Weaponsmith, Miner/Constructor and Horde Warrior are static positions throughout a player's time in Gundabad. E.G. A player is able to be a lieutenant but also be a weaponsmith because weaponsmith is more of a function rather then simply a rank. Leaders (Past & Present) Bubberet: The first leader of Gundabad. Founder of the original fortress on the mountain. Slain at the first battle for the mountain by RedExtremeXD, the lost. SirWilsonGS (Gombar The Black): The second leader of Gundabad. Founder of the great capital of the faction, Mt. Caradhras, reclaimer of Mt. Gundabad, butcher of Fornost, and founder of the Morgul Empire. Disappeared after the 'Battle of Redhorn" between the faction and the elves of Fangorn. Reappeared and is now the War Chief of the Southern Misty Mountains. Currently rules from Mt. Caradhras. Iluvatars_Bane: The War Chief of the Northern Misty Mountains. Currently rules from Mt. Gundabad. After SirWilsonGS returned, the system of having one ruler was desolved and the War Chief system was introduced. Players -SirWilsonGS (War Chief of Central Misty Mountains and most ancient member of Gundabad/Founder) -Iluvatars_Bane (War Chief and ruler of the North Misty Mountains, Keeper of the Holy City) -Grievous1138 (War Chief of the Southern Misty Mountains) -Lord_Morghash_IV (War Chief of the Western Misty Mountains and the Lone-Lands) -helper1318 (War Chief of the Northern Passes) -CheeseForEvryone (Horde Warrior) -steelbender19 (Horde Warrior) -Bolg_Son_Of_Azog (Captain) -tac414 (lieutenant) -Dr_dalek129 (Shaman) -Capt_Percy (Lieutenant) -Morgul_Lord (captain) -TheJulkkis (Lieutenant) -dcatanzaro (Horde Warrior) -Dowshmu (weaponsmith) -Rocket_Engineer (Miner/constructor) -ToxicMonster (Miner/Constructor) -Stevenshade (Horde Warrior) -Januxor (Horde Warrior) -UltraKipGames (Horde Warrior) -Sloppyjoe100 (Horde Warrior) -mach77 (Horde Warrior) -iHazdawolfe (Horde Warrior) -LightBurnPhoenix (Horde Warrior) -KingBob123 (Horde Warrior) -halopunk56 (Horde Warrior) -CakeMaker656 (Horde Warrior) -Others, yet to come... Strongholds Mt. Caradhras: The capital city of Gundabad, first settled and built by Gombar The Black. The stronghold is dug into the peak and the great gate into the mountain opposes all who would wish to attack Caradhras. It is almost finished improvement. When finished it will have an entry-room, several staircases, a main hall, three corridors, a throne room, personal rooms, troop rooms, warg pits, a troop-gate, storage rooms, a crafting room, two smelting rooms, a mineshaft, an armory, the Black Council Tower, an arena, military passages, and a series of catacombs. Player list: -SirWilsonGS (ruler) -Grievous1138 (co-ruler) -helper1318 (Head archer, Eastgate) -tac414 (Weaponsmith) -Morgul_Lord (Head archer, northgate) -dr_dalek129 (miner/warrior) -dowshmu (Chief Miner) -dcatanzaro (Goblin) Mt. Gundabad: The fortress was first settled by Gombar The Black after the world restart and is now ruled by Iluvatars_Bane. It is the holy city of Morgoth as well as a great political ground for all evil factions to hold council. Currently consists of a mountain with a large fortification on top with a fortified camp for members behind. It is currently undergoing massive construction to finish the structure and fill it with rooms and tunnels. Player list: -Iluvatars_Bane -Stevenshade -Januxor -UltraKipGames -Sloppyjoe100 -mach77 -iHazdawolfe -Rocket_Engineer -LightBurnPhoenix -KingBob123 -halopunk56 -CakeMaker656 Mt. Gram: The primary stronghold of Lord_Morghash_IV. This includes his orc fortress and a newly obtained dwarven colony that was at the site and sold to him. Player List: -Lord_Morghash_IV -TheJulkkis Fortress of the Eyries: A fortress at the Eagles' Eyries being built by helper1318. -helper1318 The Temple of Melkor: A temple that is under construction hidden in the Forodwaith Mountains. It is being built by Grievous1138. Goblin-Town: This underground city is being built by Bolg_son_of_Azog and his Goblins. It is a place where the newest players that haven't reached +100 yet are being sent. Player List: -Bolg_son_of_Azog -Capt_Percy -ToxicMonster -Any new Goblins seeking to join the faction Mount Fanuidhol: A fortress in construction west of the Fanuidhol waypoint. It was once a stronghold built by Bearclaw13 for the use of any good players, but was given to Grievous1138. He has removed many parts of it and is turning it into the first part of Orkish Moria. When complete, it will be commanded by Lieutenant Tac414 and will feature a massive forge hall. Joining Gundabad To join Gundabad, you must have at least +1 alignement with the faction. However, you cannot become a full member until you have +100. Players who do not yet have +100 will go to Goblin-Town. There they will be able to enter with +15 and able to get a house in the barracks. Then they can prepare to become a full member of Gundabad. Until then they'll have to listen to the Goblin-Prince (Capt_Percy) and Goblin-King (Bolg_son_of_Azog). Once they become a full member they can choose to join another stronghold, go out on their own or stay in Goblin-Town where they will get a bigger house. For more information about this speak to Capt_Percy. Eventual Goals -To gain substantial power and influence on the server -To gain substantial amounts of players -To control all of the Misty Mountains, with the exception of Moria. -Get more dwarven ale Affiliations Gundabad is affiliated with the following factions or players. Allied: -Angmar (As part of the Dark Council, the council of all the orc factions of Middle-Earth.) -Dol Guldur (Dark Council, ties between leaders) -Uruk-Hai (Dark Council) -Mordor (Dark Council) In an agreement with: -Gladden Fields (This agreement is as follows: Gundabad will protect the Gladden Fields and dissuade allies from attacking them. In return, Caradhras receives a share of the crops produced. It is unknown if this deal is for all Gundabad or just the Moria Clan, whose leader, Grievous1138, is friends with the leader of the Gladden Fields.) Religion All of Gundabad is part of Gundabadian Melkorism, one of the many types of Melkorism. This religion holds that in the beginning Melkor created Arda, but that he was betrayed by the Valar, spirits he created to serve him, who destroyed his home in Utumno and scattered his humble orc servants. The cruelest among the Valar was Aule, who created the evil dwarves, the most perverse and terribly evil race in existance (contrary to other forms of Melkorism, which state either of the following as such.) The Valar created Elves and Men, who massacred his holy creations, duped by the Valar's lie of Eru Iluvatar. The Valar then attempted to destroy Melkor, who escaped into the void, separated from his chosen people. In separation he sent Sauron, his most beloved and loyal servant, to guide his people. But elves, dwarves, and men again cast him down in religious anarchy. As Melkor brought Sauron back to life, he sent a messanger to guide those of the chosen race who dwelled under the mountains, the Balrog. The Balrog told the orcs the will of Melkor, and they honored him and carried out his will.